Numerous vehicle occupant protection systems have been developed to help protect vehicle occupants during various types of crash events. Known actuatable occupant protection systems include, for example, front passenger and driver side air bags, seat belt pretensioner devices, side impact air bags, and air bags for the head. Crash sensors are used in such protection systems to sense various types of crash events.
Known occupant safety equipment often requires substantial assembly and burdensome installation procedures by automobile manufacturers. The manufacturers also frequently purchase and install safety equipment as individual components. This generally results in undesirable expenses associated with inventory and with the installation and testing of such components.